


Pioggia di dolore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [18]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collection, rains flame
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con Takeshi protagonista.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031373
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest.  
> AMARP0RN: 11 p0rnfest:  
> 2018-01-13 KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi Per festeggiare quando Takeshi è stato preso nella nazionale di baseball, si vedono in casa Yamamoto. Da soli.  
> Coppia: S/80.

Appuntamento disastrato

Il rumore dei grilli risuonava nel giardino, davanti al _dojo_ deserto.

Squalo rabbrividì, passandosi la mano sulla spalla e si guardò intorno con aria confusa, socchiuse gli occhi preoccupato.

“ _VOOOOI!_

Takeshi, sono arrivato! Non dovevamo festeggiare qui il tuo essere stato preso da quella dannata nazionale di baseball?!

Pensavo ci tenessi! Dove diamine sei?!” gridò.

\- Questa è la prima volta che ci vediamo da soli, di notte, a casa sua. Non credevo che qui fosse così inquietante quando il Taki’s sushi chiude – pensò.

“Eccomi, _sensei_. Ti aspettavo”. La voce di Yamamoto lo fece voltare.

Superbi fece una smorfia.

\- Il moccioso si sta facendo davvero troppo silenzioso per i miei gusti – rifletté.

Yamamoto posò le mani sui fianchi e gli sorrise.

“Papà non c’è. T’inviterei ad entrare, ma ho una sorpresa” sussurrò.

Squalo deglutì.

\- Quindi ci siamo visti a casa sua, di notte e siamo anche soli. Se non fossimo fidanzati già da un po’, suonerebbe alquanto ambiguo – pensò.

Yamamoto alzò la mazza da baseball al cielo e gridò: “Seguimi! Stanotte ti farò vedere le stelle”.

Squalo tirò su col naso, seguendolo, i suoi stivali neri si erano sporcati di fango. Raggiunsero un vecchio furgoncino parcheggiato vicino a un recinto con i maiali, i suoi fari illuminavano davanti al mezzo alcuni radi fiorellini campestri.

“Sali!” trillò Takeshi, posizionandosi al posto di guida. Ridacchiò vedendo l’espressione schifata del Capitano dei Varia.

Squalo aprì lo sportello, lo sentì duro e fece leva, entrò e la sua espressione di disgusto si fece più marcata. Chiuse lo sportello, mentre Takeshi metteva in moto.

Squalo osservò confuso attraverso il finestrino, le strade tutte uguali dai lampioni accesi lasciarono il posto a degli sporadici cartelli, seguiti da file di alberi.

Takeshi parcheggiò e scese.

“Vieni _sensei_ ” lo chiamò.

Un pipistrello volò sopra di loro, dirigendosi verso il bosco, volò rado sopra gli alberi e proseguì nella direzione di una caverna.

Takeshi si sdraiò sul retro del camioncino, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

“ _Voooi_! Pensavo tu stessi scherzando quando mi hai detto che mi avresti portato a guardare le stelle” borbottò Squalo. “In un posto così poi, sembra uscito da un vecchio film americano per coppiette”. Era coricato su un fianco e i capelli argentei gli ricadevano davanti al petto, coprendogli in parte il viso aguzzo.

\- Avrei preferito di gran lunga rimanere a casa sua. Sarà anche stato un posto inquietante, ma all’interno mi ricordo esserci il riscaldamento – si disse.

Davanti a loro, oltre un parapetto di legno, si vedevano i profili in ombra della città, illuminati da innumerevoli luci. Le stelle sopra gli edifici erano in parte visibili sullo sfondo blu-notte, che si rifletteva nelle profonde acque dell’oceano. L’occhio si perdeva in quest’ultimo, che andava verso l’orizzonte, oltre le montagne e la cittadina portuale, e vi s’intravedevano qua e là delle barche come delle macchioline di olio.

\- Fino ad ora non mi ha chiesto dove andavamo, nonostante pensasse a qualcosa di diverso. Ha assaporato il silenzio, sapendo quanto lo amo e si è fidato di me – pensò Yamamoto.

“ _Hehe, sensei._ Io sono uno di parola, lo sai” disse.

Superbi sbuffò sonoramente, facendo sollevare l’ampia ciocca che gli divideva a metà il viso.

“Come hai intenzione di festeggiare, di preciso?” domandò.

\- Avrei preferito qualche localino o anche un bel combattimento sotto la luna. Dannazione, a questo punto era meglio il solito posto sulla spiaggia dove mi porta ad ogni appuntamento. Mi ci sono più che affezionato, come ai ciliegi del tempio, dove si è dichiarato ufficialmente la prima volta.

Questo rottame è scomodo! – pensò.

Takeshi gli avvicinò un cestino di vimini e lo aprì.

“Ho preparato un _bento_ solo per noi” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Superbi avvertì un brivido freddo percorrergli la schiena, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso.

“Hai cucinato tu?” domandò.

Takeshi annuì.

“ _Neh,_ non vuoi assaggiare?” domandò.

Squalo si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore con i denti aguzzi.

“Certo che voglio assaggiare” mentì. Infilò la mano in tasca e ne trasse un fazzolettino con ricamate le iniziali del ragazzo. “Questo è il tuo regalo, per pensare a me mentre sei in trasferta” disse, porgendoglielo.

Gli occhi di Takeshi brillarono.

“Grazie, _sensei_! Questo è stupendo!” strepitò.

Squalo alzò gli occhi al cielo, annuendo. Takeshi s’infilò il fazzoletto in tasca e sistemò una tovaglia sopra il camioncino.

“Non mi hai detto da quando guidi questo… mezzo” mormorò.

Takeshi rispose: “Questo è il regalo di papà, invece. Dice che adesso non sono più un ragazzino che fa le consegne, ma un uomo che appresta a partire per il viaggio più importante della sua vita.

Non gli potevo certo dire che tutta la squadra parte con l’aereo e ci porteranno in giro loro con i pullman. Però pensavo che potevi tenerlo tu. Lo guiderò ogni volta che torno”.

\- Di male in peggio, questo appuntamento – pensò Squalo.

“ _Vooooi!_

D’accordo. Questo ‘camioncino’ mi farà pensare a te quando non ci sei” brontolò.

Takeshi sistemò una torcia elettrica, a forma di lampada ad olio, la caricò con una manovella e questa si accese. Illuminò il terreno brullo e aranciato, ed i fili d’erba ai piedi della palizzata in legno.

Squalo guardò la luna piena che si rifletteva nelle acque dell’oceano.

“Complimenti per essere stato preso in nazionale” sussurrò.

Takeshi gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Grazie, _sensei_. Questo conta molto per me, ho sempre voluto fare il campione di baseball. Però non temere, non smetterò di allenarmi con la spada. Ti renderò orgoglioso di me, non dimenticherò quello che mi hai insegnato” lo rassicurò.

Squalo gli rispose: “Ci conto”. Si piegò e gli mordicchiò il collo, Yamamoto ridacchiò.

Dal cestino trasse una bottiglia di spumante e la stappò, guardando il tappo volare via, precipitando oltre il camioncino, tra due alberi.

Squalo gli sfilò la bottiglia dalle mani e se la portò alle labbra, bevendone una lunga sorsata.

“Ehi! Guarda che avevo i bicchieri!” si lamentò Takeshi.

Squalo ribatté: “Troppo tardi”. Gli fece un occhiolino e scoppiò a ridere.

Takeshi negò col capo. “Quando vuoi…”. Ridacchiò a sua volta. “… sei proprio terribile, _sensei_ ”.

Squalo diede un’altra sorsata e gli porse la bottiglia, Yamamoto la prese tra le mani e se la portò alle labbra, sorseggiando. Se la passarono l’uno con l’altro, fino a finirla e la lasciarono rotolare vuota dentro il camioncino.

“ _Ehy_ , _sensei_ …”. Iniziò Takeshi.

“ _Mnh_?” domandò Squalo. – Fortunatamente si è dimenticato del suo _bento_. Non avrei voluto essere avvelenato da troppo sale e cetrioli – pensò.

“Io vorrei festeggiare anche in un altro modo” disse Takeshi. Si stese sul retro del camion, afferrò Squalo per la spalla e lo trasse a sé, facendoselo stendere di sopra.

La torcia era stata colpita da un calcio e, spenta, era rotolata vicino alla bottiglia.

“Non è che sei ubriaco?” domandò Squalo.

Takeshi iniziò a spogliarsi, il camion cigolava, dando vita ad un rumore metallico.

“Dimmi la verità. Avresti preferito qualcosa di più romantico? Pensavo che… ecco… Non vedrò la città per parecchio. Questo è il mio modo di salutarla.

Non avevo mai lasciato il Giappone, prima” sussurrò.

Squalo lo baciò con foga, premendo le labbra sulle sue.

“Namimori resterà qui ad aspettarti e anche io” lo rassicurò. Lasciò che Takeshi iniziasse a spogliarlo e guardò il ragazzo spogliarsi a sua volta. “Questa notte sei tu il festeggiato. Deve essere tutto di tuo gradimento, non di mio” gli soffiò.

Takeshi rabbrividì, il freddo della notte sferzava il suo corpo ignudo.

Squalo accarezzò la coscia di Takeshi e risalì, fino all’intimo, gli prese il membro con la mano ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo con gesti esperti. Con l’altra mano iniziò a prepararlo.

Il cappello da baseball di Takeshi, insieme alla sua mazza, erano stati lasciati sul sedile accanto a quello di guida, dentro il furgoncino.

\- Io lo so che mi stai anche mettendo alla prova, piccolo. Sai quanto io sia superbo, quanto io desideri solo il meglio.

Vuoi vedere se mi basta quello che ci lega o pretendo di più. Non hai capito che il mio di più può anche essere solo più attenzioni da parte tua, più momenti solo nostri.

Aspetterò ogni tuo ritorno per ottenere il massimo da quei momenti. Li renderò fantastici qualsiasi cosa tu e la vita vogliate darmi come base – pensò Squalo, finendo di prepararlo con tre dita.

“Squa-Squalo…” esalò Takeshi. Si puntellò con i piedi, posandoli nudi sul metallo e guardò Superbi con aria desiderosa.

Squalo lo afferrò per i fianchi ed entrò dentro di lui, con movimenti secchi, Takeshi si aggrappò alle sue spalle sottili ed iniziò a gemere.

Superbi ansimò, iniziando a sua volta a gorgogliare di piacere, lasciandosi andare a delle grida di desiderio.

Venne per primo, ma continuò a prendere Yamamoto, che seguiva le sue spinte, dimenando furiosamente il bacino, sempre più velocemente.

Venne a sua volta, lasciandosi andare a un lungo sospiro e Squalo scivolò fuori di lui, abbandonandosi al suo fianco.


	2. Come il fiume al mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi/Tony.  
> Anthony Mare è un mio Oc.  
> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Chiunque /Yamamoto Takeshi Principessa per una notte

Come il fiume al mare

Le colonne di legno erano illuminate dalla luce delle grandi lampade che pendevano dal soffitto, fatte in oro e cristallo.

Disseminati nel grande salone c'erano degli acquari con la forma di enormi clessidra, al cui interno nuotavano delle meduse.

I ballerini danzavano con le loro dame in ampi cerchi, le loro grandi gonne nascondevano in parte i pavimenti decorati da disegni di fiocchi di neve azzurri.

Vicino a una parete in cui era dipinta una grande volpe d'oro, stava in piedi Anthony.

Una coppola blu scura premuta contro il petto con la mano destra, del medesimo colore del suo completo.

Si guardava intorno, in attesa.

Una dama dal vestito color mare avanzò verso di lui, tenendo con una mano un ventaglio blu notte. I capelli dai riflessi rossi erano decorati da una rosa azzurra.

Anthony trasalì, notando che andava verso di lui. Fece un inchino con gentilezza.

"Dov'è il vostro cavaliere?" domandò.

La dama ridacchiò, gli porse la mano guantata.

"Siete voi, sciocchino".

Anthony s'irrigidì.

"Capitano, siete... voi?" domandò con un filo di voce.

\- Ed io che mi chiedevo se stessi parlando in modo adeguato ad una così bella e giovane dama - pensò.

Takeshi scoprì il volto magistralmente truccato, sorrise guardandolo negli occhi.

"Voglio essere una principessa per una notte".

Anthony s'inginocchiò e le fece il baciamano.

"Potete contare su di me" sussurrò.

Takeshi aspettò si alzasse e guardò la pista da ballo.

"Vogliamo danzare?" chiese.

Anthony annuì. "Sì... Madama..." tentò, arrossendo. Gli posò una mano sul fianco e gli prese l'altra nella propria, conducendolo al centro della pista.

Takeshi si lasciò condurre, le scarpette di cristallo blu tacchettavano ad ogni passo e l'ampia gonna gli ondeggia a attorno alle gambe. Il corpetto gli stringeva il petto, facendo sembrare avesse un seno sodo.

Tony lo fece danzare, seguendo la musica, si vedeva che il suo corpo era quello di un ballerino, sottile e slanciato. Le sue braccia e le sue gambe avevano i muscoli in tensione. Si era rimesso il cappello sul capo e il suo viso era in parte in ombra.

Notò che diverse persone avevano iniziato ad indicare Takeshi. Si accigliò vedendo che le ragazze facevano delle smorfie, colme d'invidia.

Takeshi si lasciava condurre con gli occhi chiusi, danzando senza notare gli sguardi puntati su di lui.

"Vogliamo appartarci?" sussurrò.

"Stavo per chiedervelo io mia signora.

Volete passeggiare nel giardino?" le domandò Anthony.

Takeshi sorrise, indicando le scale.

"… E se andassimo di sopra?".

Tony lo guardò con aria confusa. Annuì e gli porse il braccio. "Dovunque volete andare, io vi seguirò" giurò.

Takeshi prese il suo braccio e salirono le scale.

"So che per te sono piccolo..." cominciò.

Tony rispose: "Decisamente, ma voglio lo stesso rendervi felice".

"Vorrei passare la notte con te" disse Takeshi, le guance rosse, "Sei l'unico che mi accetta anche così".

Anthony si fermò a qualche gradino dalla fine della scalinata.

"La notte?" gli chiese, con aria confusa.

"Io vi accetterò sempre, ma...".

Takeshi lo guardò, con occhi tristi.

"Ma?".

Tony trattene il respiro, salì nel gradino sopra il suo ed espirò pesantemente. I suoi occhi scrutarono il viso di Takeshi.

"Cosa mi state chiedendo esattamente?".

"Se ti piaccio" disse Takeshi.

Tony osservò il petto di Yamamoto, stretto in modo da sembrare un seno sodo. Deglutì a vuoto, sentendo la gola secca e si voltò.

"Non v'è creatura più divina per me di voi".

Sulla sua guancia sbocciò il tatuaggio di una pianta d'edera blu scuro.

Takeshi baciò il tatuaggio, e gli prese la mano.

"Allora fai di me la tua principessa".

Anthony gli porse di nuovo il braccio.

"Ai vostri ordini, mia signora" sussurrò.

Takeshi arrossì e gli prese il braccio.

< Se per una volta voglio essere io la principessa non c'è niente di male, no? > pensò.

Tony serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

\- Ho desiderato così tanto conoscerlo, avvicinarlo.

Ora che ho finalmente questa fortuna, mi sento così colpevole.

Per una volta posso dimenticarmi dei miei doveri, seguire il cuore.

Quello che un Mare non dovrebbe mai fare. Al diavolo tutto, anche la causa - pensò.

Sollevò Takeshi, prendendolo in braccio, facendo ondeggiare l'ampia gonna.

Takeshi gli si aggrappò al collo, una delle scarpette di cristallo blu cadde in terra.

"La lasciamo lì, cenerentola?" gli domandò Tony all'orecchio.

Takeshi ridacchiò.

"Così potrai usarla per ritrovarmi".

Tony ridacchiò. Lo portò fino ad una camera da letto deserta, lo posò sul letto e si assicurò di chiudere la porta, bloccandola con un divanetto.

Takeshi si sfilò l'altra scarpetta e da sotto la sua gonna cadde anche un pugnale.

"Hai paura io scappi via?".

Tony negò col capo.

"Ho paura ci possano disturbare" ribatté. Lo raggiunse e raccolse il pugnale da terra, lo sistemò nella giarrettiera di Takeshi. S'inginocchiò ai piedi del letto e gli sfilò la calza, iniziando a baciargli la gamba.

Scese fino al piede, gli sfiorò la punta delle dita con i piedi e risalì fino al ginocchio.

Takeshi fremette, gettando indietro la testa.

"Chi potrebbe interromperci non si farà fermare da una porta chiusa" sussurrò.

Tony lo guardo confuso, mentre gli sfilava delicatamente la rosa dai capelli.

"Di chi si tratta?" domandò.

Takeshi negò.

"Non temere. Ho portato una guardia del corpo. Nessuno ci interromperà".

\- Forse è meglio non chiedere altro - pensò Tony. Iniziò a spogliarlo con movimenti delicati, le sue dita erano affusolate, ma avevano i calli per il pianoforte e il baseball.

Takeshi si lasciò spogliare, aiutandolo con movimenti del bacino e delle gambe.

"Sicuro non te ne pentirai?" sussurrò.

Tony scrollò le spalle.

"Probabilmente sì, ma il mio cuore è sempre diviso in due". Gli accarezzò la guancia. "Per una notte voglio essere il vostro principe. mio mare".

Takeshi arrossì e gli allacciò le gambe alla vita.

"A-aspettate... Fatemi finire" sussurrò Tony, rabbrividendo. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, delicatamente.

Takeshi ridacchiò, annuì e si abbandonò sotto di lui, rosso in volto.

Tony ridacchiò, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

Finì di spogliarlo, delicatamente, accarezzandogli le gambe mentre gli sfilava la gonna, le spalle mentre gli scioglieva i lacci del corpetto.

Takeshi si girò per aiutarlo a slacciargli il corpetto.

Tony gli posò un bacio sulla nuca, sotto i capelli.

"Permettete di occuparmi io di voi. Ordinate e rilassatevi". Sorrise. "Faccio io".

Takeshi arrossì del tutto e si rilassò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Tony finì di spogliarlo, iniziando a spogliarsi a sua volta. Coprì il corpo di Takeshi con un lenzuolo, mentre finiva.

Takeshi guardò il bel corpo di Tony, muscoloso per gli allenamenti e asciutto.

"Mi piaci" sussurrò.

Tony ebbe un singulto, imbarazzando. Ridacchiò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli e si stese accanto a lui.

"Gra-grazie" sussurrò. Gli accarezzò il viso, scese lungo le spalle e proseguì sulla schiena. Con il piede gli accarezzò la gamba.

Takeshi prese a carezzargli le spalle e allargò le gambe, stringendosi a lui.

Tony lo cullò contro di sé, un sorriso sul volto e gli occhi luminosi. Lo baciò sulle guance e sulle labbra, delicatamente. Si strusciò contro di lui, mordicchiandogli la spalla, spostandogli una ciocca di capelli col naso.

Takeshi ridacchiò, rilassandosi contro di lui. Gli mise una gamba alla vita strusciando i glutei contro l'erezione di Tony.

Il corpo di quest'ultimo era bollente.

Tony gli baciò il collo e scese fino al petto.

\- Coraggio!

Fatti coraggio ora! Sei tu quello grande tra i due -. Si disse. Iniziò a preparare Takeshi.

"Come un fiume nel mare corro da te" gli soffiò all'orecchio. "Avrò cura di te, con me volerai. Lascia che la mia anima sussurri al tuo cuore".

Takeshi si rilassò, gemendo mentre veniva preparato.

Mare entro di lui, dando delle spinte controllate.

Takeshi gli andò incontro, gemendo per il piacere, con il capo gettato all'indietro.

Fulmini e pioggia battente infuriavano contro le finestre.

Tony con una mano lo teneva, con l'altra gli accarezzava il membro. Facendogli raggiungere l'apice di piacere.

Takeshi soffocò un urlò proprio mentre il vento sfondava la finestra, facendola andare in frantumi.

Tony ingoiò rumorosamente, ansimando piano.

"Godetevi ogni attimo... mia principessa" sussurrò.

I pezzi di vetri abbandonati sui vestiti da nobile di Yamamoto.


	3. A date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest: AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest:  
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, sushi gratis   
> Nonostante sia una Gokudera/Yamamoto, sott’intende una Gokudera/Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto.

A date

Yamamoto si mise la cannuccia del succo di frutta in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare piano, silenziosamente, con gli occhi socchiusi.

Tutt’intorno a lui c’erano dei ragazzi, alcuni accomodati agli angoli del suo banco e alle sue spalle c’era un gruppo di ragazzine, che sospiravano o ridacchiavano.

“Ricordati che abbiamo il bowling domani” disse uno dei ragazzi.

“Oh, questo fine settimana tutti al cinema, mi raccomando” gli ricordò un altro compagno.

Un terzo gli sussurrò: “Questa sera chiunque abbia una ragazza, è invitato al karaoke”.

Takeshi inarcò un sopracciglio.

“A proposito, uno popolare come te ha sicuro una ragazza. Quando pensi di farcela incontrare?” domandò un quarto ragazzo, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali.

Yamamoto ghignò.

“Aspetta, ho capito. Tu ne hai ben due e non vuoi che s’incontrino!” disse il primo che aveva parlato.

Yamamoto fece un involontario cenno di assenso col capo, facendo ridacchiare tutti.

Gli occhi, dalle iridi color nocciola, del giocatore di baseball fissavano intensamente davanti a sé.

“Iiiih!” strillava Tsuna, con gli occhi socchiusi. Takeshi immaginava dei fiorellini profumati intorno al suo viso imbarazzato, che sfioravano i suoi disordinati capelli castani e le sue gote abbronzate.

“Decimo, davvero… Lasciate fare a me!” strepitò Gokudera, in ginocchio ai suoi piedi. Prese le mani di Tsuna nelle proprie, fissandolo con occhi sognanti.

\- Beh, in realtà io ho tutta l’intenzione di farli incontrare tra loro – pensò Takeshi.

Gokudera notò che lo stava fissando e ricambiò con un’occhiataccia, mentre s’infilava la sigaretta in bocca.

“Sai, dovresti comunque invitare la tua ragazza ad un appuntamento. Anche se fossero due, tre o dieci, vanno corteggiate” disse il secondo ragazzo che aveva parlato, rivolto sempre a Yamamoto.

Takeshi si alzò in piedi e gridò: “Tsuna, Hayato! Oggi al ristorante di mio padre il sushi è gratis per voi!”.

Tsuna gridò dalla sorpresa e cadde all’indietro con la sedia, Gokudera cercò di afferrarlo al volo e finì schiacciato sotto la sedia.

“Eh eh” ridacchiò Takeshi.

“Quei due sono proprio strani” borbottarono gli altri ragazzi.

******

Takeshi fece una smorfia, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

\- Strani? Oggi non facevano altro che chiamarli così.

Hanno detto che Tsuna è troppo autopunitivo, ma non capisco cosa voglia dire.

Invece hanno dato ad Hayato del violento con un linguaggio scurrile. Quello capisco, gli ha urlato contro parolacce e minacce di morte.

Però non capisco perché strani, per me sono speciali – pensò, corrugando la fronte.

“Che diamine mi significa la frase che hai appena detto?!” gridò Gokudera. Lo raggiunse con dei calci alla testa.

Takeshi, in ginocchio davanti a lui, si limitò a fissarlo.

“Neh, quello che ho detto. Oggi è stato un meraviglioso appuntamento.

Dovrei convincere mio padre a farvi il sushi gratis più spesso” disse.

Hayato si lasciò cadere seduto davanti a lui a gambe aperte e sospirò, stringendosi le ginocchia.

“Non tento di farti esplodere solo perché sveglierei il Decimo che dorme di sopra” borbottò.

\- Il solito idiota. Non capisce mai come funzionano le cose, tranne il baseball. Avrebbe dovuto dircelo che intendeva questo come un appuntamento – pensò.

Takeshi gattonò fino a lui e lo stese a terra, premendolo con il suo corpo, strisciando tra le sue gambe. Si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Maniaco del baseball, che diamine fai?” soffiò Gokudera.

Takeshi lo baciò di nuovo, sentendo il sapore della nicotina e approfondì, Hayato ricambiò mugolando, intrecciando le loro lingue.

“N-non c’è il Decimo…” esalò Hayato.

Yamamoto annuì.

“Lo so, ma… Stiamo crescendo. Credo voglia spettacoli più elaborati per il futuro, quindi… Ti va se ci alleniamo un po’?

Così facciamo finire questo come un vero appuntamento, senza farlo stancare” propose. Gli slacciò la camicia e ridacchiò, vedendo che Hayato gli tirava delle gomitate.

“Inoltre così posso farlo con il ‘vero’ te, senza cambi di carattere. Voglio conoscerti, sul serio. Tu tenti di scoprire come io sono in realtà, io voglio farlo con te.

Così possiamo aiutarci a vicenda a mostrare al Boss il nostro io più profondo”.

Hayato lo afferrò per i capelli mori e lo baciò con così tanta foga da mozzargli il fiato e gli morse le labbra, arrossandole.

\- Con il Decimo ho così tanta passione che mi arde, ho paura di venirne divorato – pensò.

“Posso davvero sfogarmi con te?” domandò, con gli occhi liquidi. Una lente a contatto gli era caduta.

Yamamoto annuì.

“Non ho paura di te” sussurrò.

“Io non ne ho di te. Non sei il mostro che credi” rispose Gokudera. Ribaltò le posizioni e con le mani afferrò i polsi di Yamamoto, facendogli alzare le braccia. Continuarono a baciarsi, fino a ridursi a respirare pesantemente entrambi.

Lo sguardo di Gokudera si fece deciso, mentre spogliava Yamamoto con la forza bruta. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e accarezzò il corpo abbronzato dell’altro, arcuò la schiena ed iniziò a morderlo.

Yamamoto chiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo di piacere.

Strinse il fianco di Gokudera con così tanta forza da graffiarlo, si staccò di scatto e guardò orripilato la sua mano. Le ferite risaltavano sulla pelle pallidissima di Hayato.

“Non sono di vetro” gli ruggì Hayato all’orecchio. Con una mano gli coprì gli occhi e con l’altra gli graffiò il petto.

Yamamoto sorrise, Hayato finì di spogliarlo, mentre si denudava a sua volta. Yamamoto cercò di aiutarlo, Hayato gli schiaffeggiò la mano e gliele sbatté di nuovo sul pavimento. Si portò le gambe di Takeshi alla propria vita e lo fece stringere.

Con una mano iniziò a prepararlo, vedendolo sobbalzare, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava il membro.

Yamamoto gorgogliò, socchiudendo le sue labbra. Alla luce delle lampade i suoi capelli mori si tingevano di riflessi vermigli.

Le sue labbra divennero bollenti, mentre iniziava anche ad ansimare.

Gli ansiti di Hayato sembravano dei lunghi sibili. Gokudera entrò con altre due dita, sentì Yamamoto che stringeva più forte le gambe ai suoi fianchi. Si piegò, iniziando a mordicchiarlo e lo penetrò, senza smettere di masturbarlo.

Yamamoto gli accarezzò le spalle con i piedi, dandogli il ritmo con i talloni. Hayato iniziò seguendo quella velocità, ma, man mano, iniziò a dare spinte sempre più forti e irregolari. I suoi assalti si fecero continui, profondi, mentre i suoi morsi erano a sangue.

Yamamoto rabbrividiva sopraffatto.

\- La sua vera natura è così selvaggia. Ecco, in questo momento è quasi felino, ma anche velenoso. Tsuna lo adorerebbe – pensò. Sentì l’altro raggiungere l’apice e venire dentro di lui, venne a sua volta.

Gokudera diede un’ultima spinta, facendo cozzare i loro bacini e scivolò fuori.

\- Spero di non aver svegliato il riposo del Decimo…

Però, anch’io, spero c’invitino presto di nuovo con la scusa del sushi gratis. Voglio dare il giusto spettacolo al mio signore la prossima volta – pensò.


	4. Pioggia protettiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest:   
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Gokudera/Yamamoto, Gokudera in pericolo  
> What- if; headcanon.  
> Nonostante sia una Gokudera/Yamamoto, sott’intende una Gokudera/Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto.

Pioggia protettiva

Gokudera indietreggiò, stringendosi il fianco sporco di sangue, un rivolo del liquido vermiglio gli colava anche dalla bocca mischiato alla saliva.

“Questo è l’ultimo avvertimento. Non voglio dare vita ad una guerra!” gridò.

“Non saresti dovuto venire da solo, boss” sibilò l’uomo davanti a lui, aveva una mazza chiodata che mandava scariche elettriche.

Hayato indietreggiò ancora, fino a sbattere contro la carcassa di una macchina esplosa.

Un altro avversario si alzò dai resti di una casa, con una pistola in mano. Un terzo lo puntò con un fucile da cecchino, dicendo: “Uno Scoglio non può diventare boss dei Vongola”.

Gokudera chiuse gli occhi, nel momento in cui sentiva i due sparare e il terzo correre verso di lui.

\- A malapena mi reggo in piedi. Questa è la fine, non posso neanche difendermi – pensò. Un sibilo gli arrivò all’orecchio.

Vide una macchia bluastra schizzare davanti a lui. Yamamoto si fermò in ginocchio, l’elsa della sciabola stretta in pugno, con la lama puntata all’indietro dal basso verso l’alto. In zampilli di sangue gli avversari si divisero in due e i proiettili caddero a terra, a loro volta tagliati al millimetro.

Yamamoto si alzò in piedi, un’espressione di ghiaccio sul suo viso.

“Il Decimo Boss dei Vongola è sotto la protezione del Decimo boss degli Yamamoto, feccia” sibilò.

Hayato gridò di gioia e lo abbracciò.

“Sei venuto a salvarmi! Sei venuto davvero!” gridò con gli occhi liquidi. Una lacrima di felicità gli rigò il volto pallido.

L’espressione di Takeshi si ammorbidì in un sorriso.

“Non devi dubitarne, mio Cielo. La nostra piccola divinità ti ha affidato a me, ed io, come tua pioggia e suo mare, ho tutta l’intenzione di non deludervi” disse Yamamoto.

Gokudera gli strofinò la testa contro il petto, con una risata gioiosa. Sembrava brillare di luce propria.

“Dal ‘tuo sole’ viene questo” disse Yamamoto. Estrasse una fiala colma di fiamme del sole e gliela rovesciò sulle ferite, risanandolo.

L’odore del sangue che veniva dalle carcasse pungeva le narici di entrambi.

“ _Senpai_ ‘Testa a prato’ sta diventando bravo” sussurrò Hayato.

\- Spero che Fairy non venga a sapere di tutto questo. Non ci perdonerebbe mai scoprendo quanti morti stiamo per fare, e che abbiamo già ucciso – pensò. “La guerra è inevitabile. Ti prego, stringimi forte” gemette.

Takeshi lo avvolse tra le braccia e lo cullò contro di sé. Hayato lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato.

Takeshi lo fece sedere per terra e s’inginocchiò davanti a lui. “Lasciate che vi omaggi” sussurrò.

\- Il suo Cielo sarà disperato, riportargli la serenità è il mio compito. Ho bisogno che sia saldo a se stesso quando racconterà a Tsuna cosa sta succedendo.

Io ho fiducia nella nostra divinità. Lui non si limiterà a perdonarci, ma combatterà con noi. Non vuole che nessuno ci faccia del male e… aveva promesso tempo fa di distruggere la mafia. Solo che, al contrario di Mukuro, lo fa per ricostruire qualcosa di nuovo e più bello. Per salvare la gente di questo mondo maledetto – pensò Yamamoto. Sfilò delicatamente le scarpe a Gokudera e i calzini, iniziando a leccargli il dorso del piede in segno di sottomissione.

Hayato gli accarezzò la guancia, facendogli ondeggiare una ciocca di capelli. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi, le pupille dilatate.

\- Il suo vero aspetto è così bello e forte. Degno del mare del miglior dio degli dei mai nato – pensò.

Takeshi gli sfilò i pantaloni, gli succhiò le dita dei piedi, gli posò dei baci sulla pianta e risalì sul dorso, proseguì, si soffermò sulla caviglia e continuò lungo la sua gamba.

Gokudera ansimò, Yamamoto gli sfilò i boxer dicendogli: “Non ti lascerò da solo in pericolo”.

\- Vorrei dirgli che so proteggermi da solo, ma tutto questo mi dà alla testa. Mi sento così bene, tra l’euforico e il protetto – pensò.

“Non ti lascerò mai più indietro” promise Yamamoto. Prese il membro di Hayato in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare, Hayato infilò le dita nel terreno e si arcuò, strofinando i glutei a terra, arrossando la pelle pallidissima, sporcandosi.

Takeshi prese a fondo in bocca la sua intimità, continuando a succhiare rumorosamente.

Gokudera serrò gli occhi, mentre brividi di piacere percorrevano la sua schiena. Chiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere il proprio bacino e si sporse.

Takeshi continuò a succhiare finché Hayato non venne, deglutì e si allontanò, leccandosi le labbra.

“Scu-scusa…” esalò Gokudera.

Yamamoto si sedette accanto a lui e se lo poggiò contro il petto, cullandolo.

“Non scusarti mai con me, non ne hai motivo” disse, posandogli un bacio tra i capelli argentei.


	5. Appuntamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Chiunque /Yamamoto Takeshi Un vero sorriso  
> Kyoko Sasagawa/Takeshi Yamamoto.

Appuntamento

Kyoko si passò la mano tra i corti capelli castani, fissando lo schermo del proprio cellulare. Sospirò, negando con la testa e alzò il capo. Era seduta su un muretto di marmo, alle sue spalle i giochi d’acqua di una fontana.

“ _Yo_!

Scusa il ritardo!” si sentì gridare. Chiuse il cellulare e si voltò, teneva le gambe accavallate. Scoppiò a ridere e si nascose la bocca con la mano, trovandosi davanti Yamamoto.

“Come ti sei conciato?” domandò.

Takeshi si sfilò la testa da dinosauro e se la mise sotto il braccio. “ _Eh eh_ …”. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un largo sorriso. Indossava un vestito da dinosauro verde in gommapiuma. “Un mio amico si è ammalato. Lui fa la mascotte per una squadra e mi ha chiesto di prendere il suo posto per la partita di oggi.

Perdonami ancora il ritardo” disse.

Kyoko si alzò in piedi e si sporse, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Lo vedo sempre sorridere, come se fosse allegro, ma… Lo so che non sono sorrisi veri, è solo gentile – pensò.

“Ti trovo molto simpatico, vestito così, ma sarà meglio trovare un posto dove puoi toglierti il costume” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Takeshi annuì, grattandosi la testa.

Notò Hana che lo fissava, sussurrando: “Scimmia”.

“Quella è Hana? Non sembrava molto felice di vedermi con te” disse.

Kyoko rispose: “Non farci caso, lei è gelosa quando mi vedo con qualche ragazzo”.

Takeshi le prese la mano nella propria.

“Adesso spero di essere l’unico” sussurrò, gli occhi luminosi, il viso in penombra e un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

Kyoko ridacchiò.

“Certo” lo tranquillizzò. Raggiunsero un bagno pubblico, Kyoko vi mise una monetina. “Entra” disse.

Takeshi entrò prima che la porta si chiudesse ne e uscì con il costume dentro uno zainetto.

\- Ecco perché la schiena di quel dinosauro sembrava strana, nascondeva quello là sotto – pensò Kyoko.

“Però fai offrire a me la prossima volta. Vuoi andare in qualche localino? O al bowling?” propose Takeshi. Corrugò la fronte, colpì col pugno il palmo dell’altra mano. “Ci sono! Cinema e poi karaoke”.

Kyoko socchiuse gli occhi.

\- Sono tutti posti in cui il copione è già scritto. Al bowling si sforzerebbe per perdere, per non sembrare troppo perfettino. In un localino starebbe lì a chiedermi dell’ultima moda in fatto di vestiti e di trucco, rimanendo in silenzio, mentre parlo solo io. Al cinema sarebbe un cavalier servente e al karaoke… finirebbe per ascoltare solo me cantare – rifletté.

Saltellò sul posto, con le mani dietro le spalle. “Se andassimo al parco? Potremmo sederci su qualche panchina e guardare la natura” propose.

\- Di sera lì le coppiette vanno a baciarsi, ma a quest’ora non c’è nessuno, è primo pomeriggio – pensò.

Takeshi inarcò un sopracciglio.

“ _Nice_ ” rispose.

******

Takeshi teneva premuta Kyoko con il proprio corpo, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra premute contro quelle di lei, che mugolava di piacere.

\- Aveva intenzione di fare questo dall’inizio? Devo dire che non so bene come sia riuscita a convincermi. Solo che è… così carina e mi fa battere così forte il cuore – pensò. Accarezzò la coscia di Kyoko, sotto la minigonna.

La ragazza si liberò della giacchetta, sbottonando la camicetta bianca.

Più in là, sulla stessa panchina, era appoggiata la busta col costume.

Yamamoto accarezzò il fianco di Sasagawa, risalendo, mentre iniziava a spogliarlo a sua volta.

Una foglia era finita sulla gonna di Kyoko, la ragazza l’aveva sollevata, abbassando i propri slip.

Takeshi guardò la sua intimità e deglutì a vuoto, arrossendo.

“ _Nnh nh ah_ …” mugolò la ragazza, sentendo le carezze di Yamamoto sul suo corpo.

Takeshi le sollevò le gambe, sistemandosele sulle spalle e si arcuò, iniziò a leccarle l’intimità. Sentì un sapore salato e scese, ansimando.

Kyoko si premette la mano sulla bocca.

\- Non voglio che tutti mi sentano urlare – pensò.

\- Non mi sento ancora pronto per andare a fondo, ma… ammetto che questo è stupendo – ammise Takeshi. Ascoltando i gemiti smozzicati di Sasagawa, affondo con la lingua, muovendola attentamente.

Kyoko si aggrappò con forza alla panchina su cui si trovavano, sollevò il bacino e raggiunse l’apice. L’orgasmo la travolse, Takeshi scivolò fuori da lei, ancora umida.

Si sedette per terra, mentre Kyoko si rimetteva gli slip.

Sasagawa abbassò lo sguardo e vide che le sorrideva. La ragazza gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli mori.

\- Ecco quello che volevo: un vero sorriso! - pensò.


	6. Home-run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Gokudera/Yamamoto, home-run

Home-run

Takeshi si sfilò il cappellino da baseball e lo posò sulla mazza da baseball, lasciata sulla panca.

Udì dei passi e socchiuse gli occhi.

< A quest’ora lo spogliatoio dovrebbe essere deserto. Che sia _senpai_ per il turno dopo?

 _Umh_ … Pensavo che oggi non sarebbe venuto perché doveva allenarsi con Colonnello > rifletté. Sorrise, riconoscendo l’odore. “ _Yò_! Hayato” salutò, sfilandosi la maglia da allenamento.

Gokudera gli domandò: “Come mai sono usciti tutti i componenti della tua squadra tranne te?”.

Takeshi sentì l’odore del suo tabacco velenoso pizzicargli le narici.

“Ti ha mandato Boss a controllarmi?” domandò.

Hayato si appoggiò a uno degli armadietti di metallo chiusi, Yamamoto ne aveva aperto un altro e ne aveva recuperato una busta. Ne trasse il cambio, posandolo sulla panca, finì di spogliarsi e mise tutto dentro la busta.

Gokudera lo guardò, arrossendo.

“Ultimamente sei sempre occupato, non che tu di solito non lo sia...” spiegò. 

Takeshi notò che si rigirava un sacchetto tra le mani, premendo la plastica. Con aria curiosa, spalancando gli occhi, glielo sfilò di mano e lo aprì. Inspirò sorridendo. “Sanno di fragola!” gridò, prendendo una caramella al sapore di miele.

Hayato si alzò in piedi di scatto gridando: “Che stai facendo?!”. Cercò di riprendere la bustina, gridando.

“ _Eh eh_ ” ridacchiò Takeshi, Chiuse gli occhi e si lanciò in bocca una caramella, deglutendola. “Sono buone e tutte diverse, anche se tante sanno di fragola”.

Hayato s’irrigidì, mentre il suo viso diveniva bluastro. Allargò gambe e braccia, con il battito cardiaco accelerato. Sentì Takeshi ridere più forte, mentre svuotava la bustina e si lasciò cadere nuovamente sulla panca, rumorosamente.

“ _Buoooone_!” trillò Takeshi.

“Non senti niente? Non ti fa qualche effetto strano?” gemette Hayato.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle, restituendogli la bustina vuota. “No, niente in particolare”. Si piegò in avanti, gli occhi liquidi e le gote in fiamme. “Forse un po’ di caldo?”. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, scompigliandogli. “Era cucina velenosa come quella di tua sorella?”.

Hayato lo guardo con attenzione, gli socchiuse la bocca e controllò i denti, premendogli due dita al collo valutò le sue ghiandole.

“Che fai?” domandò Yamamoto con aria divertita e curiosa.

Gokudera ammise: “Non proprio. Era una miscela molto potente della mia famiglia. Serve per far innamorare qualcuno”. Spiegò: “Una specie di filtro d’amore, possiamo dire. Dovrebbe almeno eccitarti fuori dalla norma, ma non sembri avere una reazione granché forte.

Ti è solo aumentato un po’ il battito cardiaco e hai una voglia leggerissima”.

Takeshi gli schioccò un bacio sulla fronte, il membro leggermente gonfio visibile attraverso la stoffa umida dei suoi boxer. Il suo corpo, appena lavato, si coprì di gocce di sudore.

“Non posso innamorarmi con un incantesimo di una delle persone di cui sono già innamorato”.

“Una delle?” domandò Hayato, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Takeshi annuì visibilmente.

“Io vado a triadi, in tutto. Non posso amare meno di tre persone” spiegò, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

Gokudera ridacchiò.

“Me, Decimo e mia sorella… Giusto?” domandò.

Takeshi si sedette accanto a lui, annuendo.

“Mi piace il baseball, la spada e il nuoto. I miei migliori amici sono la mazza da baseball, Mochida e Tadashi. Anche se ultimamente non ci vado molto d’accordo con Tadashi” spiegò, grattandosi la guancia.

\- Non so neanche di chi stia parlando – pensò Gokudera.

“Quindi ti piaccio?” domandò, con le gote in fiamme.

Takeshi gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò, sentendolo gemere. Gli sfiorò il naso con il proprio e con voce seria sussurrò: “No, io ti amo. Non è una semplice cotta”.

\- Scusa mazza – pensò Yamamoto. Prese la mazza e la posò per terra, insieme al cappellino, e si stese sulla panca, tirandosi di sopra Gokudera.

Quest’ultimo fece uno strilletto soffocato, gli afferrò i fianchi con le gambe e le spalle con le mani per evitare di cadere.

“Forse per funzionare l’eccitazione c’è bisogno di una spinta” lo provocò Takeshi. Gli sorrise seducente, facendogli l’occhiolino.

\- Ormai è chiaro che oggi non ci saranno gli allenamenti di box, perciò lo spogliatoio è solo per noi – pensò.

Gokudera sentì le mani dell’altro che iniziavano a spogliarlo, lo lasciò fare, la gola secca e le labbra in fiamme.

\- Sicuramente è solo una scusa, ma… la curiosità è troppa. Voglio vedere gli effetti e le differenze. Non ho mai visto uno reagire come lui -. Si mordicchiò il labbro. – Takeshi ha l’espressione di uno che ha avuto una rivelazione, questo mi preoccupa -.

“Sai, questa è una telecamerina. La nascondo sempre nel cappellino, per registrare la partita. Mio padre è un fanatico delle telecamere micro, come quelle delle spie. Possiamo registrarci e offrire un bello spettacolo a Tsuna” propose Takeshi.

Gokudera ghignò.

“Questa idea mi piace” sussurrò. Gli mordicchiò il collo, sfilandogli i boxer, tornando ad aggrapparsi a lui.

Yamamoto rise.

\- In questo modo posso fare vedere a Tsuna come sei veramente. Senza Sawada, la timidezza e la sottomissione che ti contraddistinguono scompariranno.

Boss potrà conoscere il vero te! – pensò.

Gokudera valutò: - Solitamente quella sostanza produce un forte desiderio di essere posseduti, di sottomettersi. Anche nello stare sopra, il soggetto è facilmente controllabile.

Su Takeshi, invece, ha portato un’eccitazione attiva -. Si lasciò possedere da Takeshi, iniziando a muovere il bacino.

“ _La pro-prossima… ah… volta… fa-fatti… mnh-preparare_ …” biascicò Yamamoto.

Gokudera mosse velocemente il bacino, ansimando rumorosamente, aggrappandosi spasmodicamente.

Takeshi iniziò a muoversi con delle spinte profonde, dando lui il ritmo, Gokudera vi si adeguò, assecondandolo. Teneva la schiena pallidissima arcuata e mordicchiava a sangue Takeshi. Lo leccava, facendo scattare la lingua con dei sibili.

Takeshi sorrideva, febbricitante, guardandolo con desiderio, affondando con passione.

\- Tsuna, guardalo! È stupendo! Siete entrambi meravigliosi – pensò.

Tra i gemiti, le urla di piacere, e i morsi che dava, Gokudera esalò: “Se t-ti dicessi… che forse… anche tu… Ah! Inizi… a fa-farti… amare… da me?”.

Takeshi rabbrividì, sporgendo al massimo il bacino, strappandogli un urlo prolungato di piacere.

Gokudera si arcuò, facendo ondeggiare i morbidi, e corti, capelli argentei; raggiungendo l’orgasmo e venne.

“Che ho fatto… home-run…” rispose Yamamoto, venendo a sua volta.


	7. Into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 11 P0rnfest: 2018-01-13 KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto TakeshiTYL!Squalo ha avuto 10 giorni per conquistare Takeshi. C'è riuscito al primo.  
> Scritta su: Meryl Streep - Last Midnight (From “Into the Woods”).

Into the woods

Le ombre della foresta sia allungavano, riproponendo deformate le forme di foglie, rami, tronchi e già contorte radici.

L’ambiente sembrava bluastro lì dove era illuminato dal fuoco rosso-aranciato.

Squalo gettò la legna dentro il falò e guardò le fiamme arrostire il pesce, osservò Takeshi che lo fissava seduto su un tronco d'albero.

Il ragazzo aprì la bocca e Superbi si premette l'indice sulle labbra.

" _Ssssh_ " sussurrò.

\- Nel passato siamo nemici. So che dovrei conquistare la sua fiducia, ma non sono tipo da riuscirci. Il mio interesse, per il momento, è solo tenerlo vivo – pensò Squalo.

La foresta intorno a loro era illuminata da una soffusa luce blu-scura, il cielo nero era puntellato di stelle, pallide a causa della luce della luna piena.

Takeshi arrossì per la vicinanza di Squalo, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

\- Certo che è più bello di come lo ricordavo, però sembra diverso. In questi dieci anni è cambiato davvero tanto, anche se a un primo sguardo non si nota – rifletté.

Squalo si slacciò la casacca nera, simile a un mantello nero, dall'alto colletto che gli copriva in parte il viso e la lanciò sopra un altro tronco abbattuto. Sulla corteccia c'erano i segni della sua spada.

Si sedette a gambe aperte, conficcando gli stivali nel terreno e alzò il capo.

Takeshi si avvicinò a lui, strisciando per terra. Era seduto con le gambe incrociate e lo guardava con aria incuriosita.

< Mi sento come se questa fosse l'ultima mezzanotte al mondo e non debba mai più sorgere il sole > pensò.

Squalo fissò i rami, i rametti e i ceppi che aveva accatastato in un angolo. Con le mani pallide e affusolate ne prendevano uno e lo gettava nel fuoco ardente, che divorava la legna rapidamente, trasformandola prima in carbone nerastro e successivamente in cenere biancastra.

Takeshi fissava ora Squalo, ora il fuoco, in silenzio.

Squalo ascoltò le fiamme crepitare, il suono rimbombava nelle sue orecchie. Socchiuse gli occhi, con espressione concentrata.

Takeshi vide che corrugava la fronte e sussurrò: “Esprimi un desiderio?”.

Squalo gridò: “Voooi!”.

Le fiamme scoppiettarono più rumorosamente, dando vita a forti bagliori rossi e dorati. Sperbi si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare la lunga ciocca di capelli argentei che gli divideva a metà il viso.

Takeshi assottigliò gli occhi.

\- Questa è più una reazione da Squalo, ma sembra quasi studiata. Forse è triste perché ha qualche problema col suo boss.

Durante i combattimenti per gli anelli parlava di lui con molto fervore – pensò.

"Alla fine della settimana dovrete affrontare Byakuran. Ha sicuramente in mente una choice" ringhiò Superbi.

Lo sguardo di Takeshi si fece più attento.

"Quindi mi allenerai giorno e notte per questa choice?" domandò.

Squalo si sporse e controllò a che punto era la cottura.

"Il tuo avversario sarà Genkishi. Il suo punto debole è la disattenzione.

Devi riuscire a distogliere il suo sguardo dai tuoi attacchi".

Afferrò uno dei pesci che stavano arrostendo e lo addentò, con tutta la pelle annerita, sporcandosi le labbra. Sputò le lische con aria seccata.

"Il suo punto di forza è l'utilizzo di numerose spade..." proseguì.

\- Non posso iniziare ad allenarlo finché non avrò la certezza che è dalla mia parte -.

Takeshi sbiancò.

"Quello con il muro di lumachine?" chiese, con tono tremante. Scosse il capo. "Non posso, _sensei_!".

Squalo tuonò: "Voi!". Una luce rosso sangue lo avvolse e i capelli gli vennero sollevati dall'energia.

"Non m'interessa cosa puoi o non puoi fare. Lui ti attaccherà e tu combatterai, o ti spazzeranno via!".

\- Devo potermi fidare di te! -.

Takeshi mugugnò, abbassando il capo.

"Se non mi attacca posso ignorarlo?" mormorò.

Il rumore di Squalo intento a mangiare con foga risuonava tutt'intorno.

Takeshi prese a sua volta un pesce, lo spinò e tolse la pelle bruciata, mangiando l'interno bianco.

Squalo si fece ricadere i capelli argentei su una spalla e li legò con un fermaglio dorato, con raffigurata una conchiglia.

"Byakuran parla tanto di casualità, ma in realtà prevede il futuro quel tanto che basta per truccare il gioco.

Non avrà problemi a sacrificare i suoi stessi uomini".

Si sfilò i guanti neri e li piegò, sistemandoli sulla casacca.

"Questa è una bugia" disse Takeshi, "… pur di proteggerli ci ha sviato schierando delle finte corone funerarie".

Squalo fece una smorfia, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi.

"Perché non schiererebbe i suoi uomini migliori durante una gara che può perdere.

Quelli li affronterete sul vero campo di battaglia" ringhiò.

Takeshi annuì, finì il pesce e si stiracchiò.

"Quindi come ci alleniamo, _sensei_?".

\- Perché mi chiama, _sensei_? Sa troppe cose… Forse devo fidarmi prima io di lui perché lui si possa fidare di me – rifletté Squalo, ed incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, la camicia bianca che indossava era stropicciata.

"Domani affronteremo solo la teoria. Impara ad ascoltare piuttosto". Chiuse gli occhi, regolando il respiro.

Takeshi lo imitò, sentendo il suono del vento frusciare tra l'erba.

Squalo trattenne uno sbadiglio, piegò un ginocchio e vi posò l'altra gamba.

"Comunque andrà, tu tornerai nel tuo tempo... Questo mondo va verso il collasso.

Presto ci sarà un boom e tutto ricomincerà, eternamente".

Takeshi rabbrividì, avvertendo una sensazione di gelo venire da Squalo.

"Ci vorrebbe una magia" disse.

Superbi ribatté: " _Ah ah_.

Per oggi dormi, moccioso. Domani parleremo del fatto che per un po' la spada dovrà essere la tua unica priorità".

Takeshi socchiuse gli occhi.

“L’unica?” domandò, con aria confusa.

Squalo gli rispose: “Devi scegliere tra la spada e il baseball. Finché il tuo cuore è diviso, non ti applicherai completamente a nessuno dei due”.

Takeshi fece un sorriso.

“Promesso…”.

\- … Finché non finirà questo allenamento mi concentrerò solo sulla spada, poi tornerò anche al baseball!

Chissà se è una piccola bugia – si disse.

Si rialzarono entrambi, tornando seduti.

“Quando stai per addormentarti, spegni il fuoco. Lì c’è il secchio d’acqua, ti ho fatto anche un giaciglio di foglie e muschio” spiegò Squalo.

Takeshi annuì, non distoglieva lo sguardo dal fermaglio con la conchiglia d’oro tra i capelli argentei del maggiore.

< Chi gli ha regalato una cosa simile? > si chiese. < Non sembra proprio lo stile di Xanxus e lo Squalo del passato non l’avrebbe indossato mai >.

Allungò la mano e lo sfiorò, Squalo scattò, afferrandogli il polso, facendoglielo scricchiolare.

“Nessuno ti ha insegnato che non si ruba?” sibilò.

Takeshi alzò lo sguardo.

“Neh, non lo stavo rubando. Volevo solo vedere se era oro vero, volevo solo toccarlo” rispose. Assottigliò lo sguardo. “Neanche ti dona quel po’ d’oro”.

“Voooooi!

Questo fermaglio è stato fatto fondendo le monete d’oro che Giotto regalava in giro. Viene dalla prima generazione ed è macchiato di sangue.

Ogni volta che donava qualcosa ad una famiglia, l’invidia delle altre portava a delle faide. Li uccidevano per portarglielo via e la cosa si verificava all’infinito.

Questo oggetto è stato riportato alla famiglia per far finire la maledizione che portava con sé” spiegò Squalo. Giocherellò col fermacapelli. “Il tuo ragionamento è alla base della fine di questo mondo.

Cosa vuoi che sia un po’ d’oro? Magari anche rubarne un po’.

C’è chi dice una piccola bugia, chi rompe un piccolo voto, ed è così che i mafiosi hanno condannato questo mondo”.

Faceva sempre più freddo, nonostante il fuoco, ed i loro fiati si condensavano davanti alle loro bocche.

"Dovrei abbandonarti qui e vederti sconfitto alla Choice, per questo" sancì Superbi.

Takeshi borbottò: “Questo non è giusto, sensei. Sei esagerato.

I Varia e le regine devono vestire d’argento, non mi piace vederti con l’oro addosso che non ti dona”.

Squalo rispose: "Io non sono buono, e non sono gentile. Sono solo giusto", sostenendo lo sguardo.

Notò che il ragazzo era rosso in viso, si leccava spesso le labbra bollenti, la sudorazione era eccessiva e la salivazione azzerata. Si sfilò la protesi insieme alla spada e le posò per terra.

Takeshi mormorò: “Tu sei un Varia, come fai ad essere giusto?”.

Squalo rispose: "Io sarò colui che starà ritto in piedi a guardare questo mondo fare il botto, sfidando apertamente tutti coloro che lo hanno portato alla rovina, compreso Primo Vongola”.

< Ormai è chiaro che non ha niente dello Squalo che conoscevo, tranne il fascino. Però mi attrae anche più di prima per questo.

Mi piace come parla. Vorrei toccare le sue labbra, baciarlo. Se ne sta accorgendo, ma non mi allontana e non mi scaccia. Forse ho una speranza > pensò Takeshi, ridacchiando.

“Com’è primo, invece?” domandò.

Superbi rispose: “Come il mondo. Non è né buono, né cattivo, solo gentile”.

Yamamoto biascicò: “Anche io voglio essere giusto”.

Squalo gli sollevò il mento e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Fattelo dire...". Gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio. "... sei sulla pessima strada per quello".

Takeshi rabbrividì, sentendo il suo respiro sulla pelle.

“La gentilezza potrebbe essere un’arma più forte della giustizia, ma non è mai tale. Pace vuol dire guerra, gentilezza nel nostro mondo vuol dire ipocrisia” soffiò Superbi.

Takeshi rispose: “Allora proverò ad essere giusto e veramente gentile. Posso riuscirci”.

Squalo gli passò le dita affusolate tra i capelli mori, Takeshi si sfilò scarpe e calzini, tremando per il freddo.

“A chi è giusto nessuno ‘crede’” mormorò Superbi.

Takeshi ammise: “Già non mi crede nessuno, pensano tutti che io sia uno sciocco”.

Superbi gli allontanò l’unica mano dai capelli e la utilizzò per sfilarsi gli stivaletti ed i calzini.

“Impara ad ascoltare quello che ti si dice. Se neanche tu credi agli altri, non sarai diverso da loro”.

Takeshi rispose, aiutandolo a spogliarsi: “Allora per questa notte insegnami ad ascoltare. Raccontami la tua storia”.

Superbi lo lasciò denudarlo completamente, la sua pelle chiarissima brillava alla luce delle fiamme. Risplendendo lì dove veniva sfiorata dalla luce della luna che filtrava attraverso le fronde degli alberi.

Yamamoto non smetteva mai di alimentare il fuoco con la legna.

Gettarono i vestiti lontani dalle fiamme.

“Mi hanno demonizzato. Sono un peccatore e un traditore. Mi hanno scaricato addosso ogni colpa, persino gli altri Varia” raccontò Superbi.

Takeshi le disse: “Sei come la ‘strega cattiva’ delle favole”.

< Non trema di freddo? Sembra un essere ‘trascendente’ che non viene più toccato da cose così terrene.

Mi ricordo che nel passato sembrava un tipo parecchio freddoloso. Voglio ascoltarlo e capire come mai è così diverso >. Iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta.

Superbi lo aiutò, rispondendogli: “Si può dire così. Io sono la ‘strega’ dai tristi pensieri”, finché il ragazzo non fu completamente ignudo come il più grande.

“Non ti ci vedo a mangiare i bambini” sussurrò Takeshi. Era affiancato a Squalo, seduto accanto a lui a un paio di dita di distanza. Il più giovane non poteva impedirsi di tremare.

Superbi si piegò in avanti e gli afferrò il mento.

“Sicuro? Non temi il morso dello squalo?” soffiò ad un dito dalla sua bocca.

Takeshi gli posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra.

“In realtà mi piaci, sensei. Non mi dispiacerebbe il segno dei tuoi morsi” rispose.

“Sfacciato” mormorò Superbi.

Takeshi gli accarezzò la pelle pallida della schiena, passandovi lentamente la mano.

“Non smettere di parlare. Voglio sapere come fa Byakuran ed essere frutto degli errori della prima generazione”.

\- Nonostante io faccia tutto il contrario di quello che dovrei fare per guadagnarmi la sua fiducia, come ci si aspetta che io faccia vista la situazione, lui già crede in me. Non sembra un mio nemico.

Si comporta come se fossimo intimi da tanto tempo.

La cosa più assurda è che provo la stessa sensazione, è come se ci conoscessimo a fondo a vicenda – pensò Squalo, rabbrividendo.

“Voooi…” sussurrò, leccandosi le labbra secche. “I tuoi amici non ti avrebbero mai voluto affidare a me, ‘ragazzo’. Nessuno dà un ‘bambino’ ad una strega”.

Takeshi rispose: “Non sono un bambino”. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo che Squalo gli passava l’unica mano sulla coscia, fino ad avvicinarsi al suo intimo, andando verso l’interno.

Takeshi si alzò in piedi e raggiunse il giaciglio, vi si stese e guardò, con gli occhi socchiusi e le pupille dilatate, Squalo giungere.

Superbi si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui, premendo con le ginocchia sul giaciglio per non cadere. Si sciolse i capelli e posò accanto a loro il fermaglio.

“Ognuno nella prima generazione voleva qualcosa. In quelle successive la volontà divenne famelica, si trasformarono in belve.

Nella prima era una cosa più celata. Si fingeva di essere brave persone, pacifisti e santi che non volevano la guerra” spiegò. Lasciò che le mani di Takeshi indugiassero sul suo corpo, con l’unica mano gli sfiorò il membro, accarezzandoglielo.

Takeshi iniziò ad ansimare, completamente rosso in volto, cercando di non muovere troppo velocemente il bacino per non sbilanciare l’equilibrio del più grande.

“Erano troppo impegnati ad inseguire i loro desideri, fingendo cortesia, per accorgersi dei problemi degli altri, per aiutarsi a vicenda. Erano amici sulla carta, traditori nei fatti” spiegò Superbi. Si piegò in avanti, i suoi capelli solleticarono la pelle di Takeshi. Iniziò a mordicchiarlo, lasciando i segni dei denti triangolari sulla pelle del più giovane.

Yamamoto si sentiva sempre più eccitato, boccheggiava gorgogliando. Squalo lo baciò mozzandogli il fiato, Yamamoto gli afferrò i fianchi fino a graffiarglieli.

Superbi lo lasciò entrare dentro di lui, guidandolo e lo cavalcò, alzando e abbassando selvaggiamente i glutei, facendolo entrare sempre più a fondo.

Takeshi gemeva sempre più forte.

“Pa-parlami…” lo implorò, mentre un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.

“C’era chi voleva il suo principe, chi voleva realizzare un desiderio segreto, chi evitare la galera e chi badare alle sue ‘mucche’” raccontò Superbi.

Takeshi iniziò a dare delle spinte con foga, Squalo mosse il bacino assecondando le sue voglie, lasciandosi invadere. Gli fece raggiungere l’orgasmo, Yamamoto si liberò dentro di lui gridando.

Squalo gettò indietro la testa in un tripudio color argento e urlò a sua volta, mentre lo sperma gli gocciolava lungo le gambe. Fece scivolare il ragazzo fuori di lui, Yamamoto lo aiutò a scendere a stendersi accanto a lui.

< Noi siamo un ‘branco’ accecato dai propri desideri come la prima generazione? Abbiamo mai cercato di essere veramente amici?

Io non ho preso la mano di Hayato. Non voglio più lasciarlo indietro > rifletté Yamamoto.

I due rimasero sdraiati uno accanto all’altro, respirando pesantemente.

Squalo osservò il fuoco spegnersi, consumandosi man mano.

La mano di Takeshi gli accarezzava il ventre.

\- Siamo lontani dai miracoli e fa freddo.

Quando questo mondo mi avrà consumato avrà bisogno di una nuova strega da incolpare. A quel punto se la prenderanno con te – pensò il Capitano dei Varia.


	8. Non temere il futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:   
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, futuro

Non temere il futuro

Hayato era accucciato sul petto di Yamamoto, le gambe pallide strette al petto e la guancia appoggiata contro le proprie ginocchia.

Takeshi gli scese con la mano lungo la spina dorsale e arrivò fino ai suoi glutei, li accarezzò sentendo l’altro rabbrividire.

Si sporse, alzandosi dal futon e gli posò un bacio sui capelli argentei.

\- Vorrei che quello che sentissimo fosse qualcosa di reale. Abbiamo così tanto bisogno di essere amati, ci siamo odiati da soli così tanto da soli, che non abbiamo la certezza che quello che proviamo sia quello che crediamo di sentire.

Vorrei essere sicuro che non ci lasceremo, anche quando la notte sarà finito – pensò Gokudera. Si mordicchiò un labbro ed espirò dalle narici.

“Ci pensi mai al futuro da cui siamo tornati?” domandò Gokudera. Gli posò un bacio sulla spalla abbronzata e muscolosa.

Takeshi rispose: “Penso al futuro continuamente”.

Hayato socchiuse gli occhi.

“Io non voglio perdere il Decimo. Impazzirei” ammise.

< Il futuro mi ha aperto gli occhi. Ho capito quanto fossi prezioso e quanto male ti stessi facendo.

Non meritiamo di soffrire ancora > pensò Takeshi, passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori.

“Nel futuro non lo hanno perso perché hanno creduto che fosse morto. Lo hanno perso nel momento in cui hanno lasciato che cambiasse.

Noi faremo in modo che non si perda, che resti se stesso” disse.

La rondine di Takeshi volò fuori dalla finestra. Delle pallide ragnatele erano dietro il vetro, univano i vari punti del davanzale.

La luce della luna filtrava all’interno della camera e illuminava il giardino, dando vita a una cascata argentea sopra gli alberi, i fili d’erba e gli sporadici cespugli.

Hayato esalò: “Se si scordasse di noi? Se non ci volesse più?”. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Dobbiamo avere fiducia nel boss” ribatté Yamamoto.

Gokudera sentì il dito di Takeshi penetrarlo, s’irrigidì e strofinò la guancia contro i suoi pettorali.

“Il Decimo ha tutta la mia fiducia” esalò. Iniziò a mugolare e sporse il bacino, mentre Takeshi muoveva l’indice dentro di lui.

\- Non mi fido di noi, della nostra capacità di farlo stare bene. So che non dovrei, però… Se non fossimo Guardiani all’altezza?

Tu sei una pioggia perfetta, ma sei anche una persona eccessivamente incredibile. All’apparenza non hai i difetti.

Decimo si sente sempre un tale incapace che potrebbe essere soffocato dalla tua apparenza impeccabile.

Io, invece, sono una tempesta completamente incapace. G ha ragione quando dice che non sarò capace mai di fare il Braccio destro – pensò.

“Allora credi in lui. Non cambierà finché proteggeremo la sua felicità da questo mondo.

Dobbiamo imparare ad ascoltare ciò che grida il suo cuore, non quello che balbettano le sue labbra” sussurrò Yamamoto. Entrò anche con un secondo dito.

Gokudera gli afferrò la mano con forza, intrecciando le loro dita e venne.

“C-ci… voglio… credere” esalò. Le labbra bollenti e i pensieri confusi.

Yamamoto gli posò dei baci delicati sul collo.

Gokudera tremava di piacere, allungò le gambe pallide e si tese, sollevando i piedi. Venne, sporcando il futon e l’amante di sperma.


	9. Perfect to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 1: ALL B(ADWRONG) MYSELF  
> Sa che è strano stare a fissarl* di nascosto mentre si allena ma non riesce a staccare gli occhi da l*i  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Coppia: S80, one-side, secret crush.   
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEncG62g0Gg; Ed Sheeran - Perfect - Acapella Cover.

Perfect for me

Takeshi era appoggiato alla porta e sbirciava attraverso la porta Superbi, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerato.

< So benissimo che non dovrei. Lui non vorrebbe. Non è solo per la differenza d’età il problema, a rendere tutto sbagliato, lui mi vede come un figlio >.

I capelli argentei del più grande ondeggiavano intorno al suo corpo, mentre era intento a dare dei colpi con la spada del kendo davanti a sé. L’eccitazione della battaglia che si stava immaginando lo rendeva febbricitante ed eccitato.

Takeshi avvertì il proprio viso bollente, mentre le gocce di sudore scintillavano sul viso pallidissimo di Squalo. Yamamoto osservò il suo sorriso esaltato, i canini aguzzi e l’espressione decisa.

< Non potrebbe mai considerarmi anche se avessimo la stessa età. Lui appartiene a Xanxus, e a nessun altro. Non posso certo mettermi in mezzo al vero amore, neanche vorrei >. La schiena gli pizzicava e sentì l’eccitazione crescere, fino a fargli pulsare fastidiosamente l’intimità.

Squalo balzò e continuò a combattere contro il suo nemico ideale calando un fendente terribile, che mosse l’aria intorno a lui.

Takeshi deglutì, avvertendo la gola secca. Si sfilò le scarpe, strofinando i piedi coperti dai calzini sul pavimento, fino a sporcarsi la stoffa di polvere. Guardò il corpo slanciato di Squalo, fasciato dai vestiti.

< Sembra un modello… è semplicemente perfetto…>. Si slacciò i pantaloni e le guance gli divennero vermiglie. < So che è strano stare a fissarlo di nascosto mentre si allena, ma non riesco a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Tutto questo è così… sbagliato, scorretto da parte mia. Lui è una superbia irraggiungibile, un peccato che non può comprendere chi come me si abbassa a desiderarlo preda della Lussuria >.

Rosso in volto il ragazzino infilò la mano nei pantaloni e la fece scendere, fino a infilarla dentro i boxer. < A sapere cosa sto facendo si darebbe la colpa, inorridendo. Lui è sempre stato convinto che la sua bellezza fosse il più terribili dei peccati >. Sentì il proprio membro già pulsante e gonfio, lo afferrò con la mano sudaticcia. La sua pelle era bollente.

Con l’altra mano si tappò le labbra screpolate, soffocando i suoi gemiti successivi.

I movimenti di Squalo era incalzanti, leggiadri. Takeshi li divorava con gli occhi, le iridi castane liquide. Arrivò a mordersi le labbra a sangue, sentendo il sapore metallico sul palato. Gli occhi e il naso gli pizzicavano, mentre si passava la mano su e giù sul membro eccitato. Muoveva avanti e indietro il bacino, appoggiandosi con la schiena per non cadere in ginocchio.

La figura di Squalo era sfocata ai suoi occhi, ma continuava a brillare.

Superbi era sempre più stanco, rallentato. Lo vide fermarsi, posando la spada per terra, raggiungendo un tavolinetto. Si cambiò la protesi che sostituiva il suo braccio, infilando quella con la spada incorporata.

Takeshi venne, lasciandosi andare ad un lungo sospiro col naso.

< Non vorrei essere solo un bambino per te, sensei >. Si era sporcato, controllò sul pavimento e vide che non aveva lasciato macchie. Si pulì la mano sui pantaloni e corse via.

Squalo aveva aperto una bottiglietta d’acqua e la stava bevendo rumorosamente. Nessun rumore arrivò alle sue orecchie.


	10. Doppiamento colpevole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 1: ALL B(ADWRONG) MYSELF  
> Prompt: A è innamorat* di B, ma per qualche motivo non può farsi avanti. Ma di notte, in camera sua, può fantasticare quanto vuole.  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Age-gap; one-side; secret-crush.  
> Coppie: Genkishi/Gamma; Genkishi/Takeshi; Gamma/Aria.

Doppiamente colpevole

Genkishi si sfilò il capellino che indossava, dando vita ad una piccola cascata di corti, e lisci, capelli mori.

< Hime del futuro aveva ragione sul mio conto >. Si allentò la cravatta che indossava, sbottonò i primi due bottoni e sospirò, respirando meglio. < Anche se non avrei fatto niente di quello che ho fatto nel futuro, sono comunque un mostro. Lì avevo almeno l’attenuante di aver rischiato la vita con delle radiazioni e sofferto così tanto da perdere il lume della ragione >. Si sfilò la giacca e l’appese alla sedia, mentre si sfilava le scarpe. < Qui, invece, sono perfettamente sano. Ho una vita tutto sommato molto piacevole insieme alla mia famiglia: I giglio Nero >. Si sfilò i calzini e li arrotolò, posandoli sulla sedia.

< Ho passato anni a desiderare Oniki. Lui era così più grande di me e non mi ha mai notato. Anche se fossimo stati coetanei come avrebbe mai potuto? La sua intera fedeltà va soltanto alla boss Aria. Lei vive, respira per lei. Si farebbe torturare da lei e continuerebbe ad amarla >. Si slacciò i polsini della camicia bianca e passò al resto dei bottoni. < Avranno potuto nascondere le loro notti di passione al resto dei ragazzi, ma non a me. Io sono il più grande di quelli che stanno alla villa. L’ho sentito gemere, ho capito che si faceva penetrare da lei con una pistola. Alle volte li ho anche spiati attraverso il buco della serratura >.

Si sfilò la camicia bianca lasciando scoperta la pelle liscia e pallidissima, la sua schiena era segnata da profonde cicatrici candide. Piegò la camicia e la posò sulla sedia, slacciandosi i pantaloni.

< Ero un giovane peccatore che desiderava un penitente incallito. Lui per amore ha abbandonato patria e uomini. Si è privato della libertà e ha rinnegato il codice d’onore della sua famiglia… ed io lo trovo perfetto lo stesso >. Espiro pesantemente mentre si toglieva i pantaloni, rimanendo semplicemente con l’intimo nero aderente.

< Poi ho capito che non ce la facevo più a soffrire. Desideravo ardentemente qualcuno da amare, qualcuno che potesse notarmi.

Ho cercato qualcuno che avesse la mia stessa età disperatamente, o almeno che fosse maturo >.

Genkishi raggiunse il letto e vi s’inginocchiò, afferrò il cuscino e se lo premette sul volto, soffocando un lungo gemito.

< Invece Takeshi è poco più di un bambino! Vedo in lui la mia stessa sete di affetto. Vorrei poterlo accarezzare, toccare e stringerlo.

Ho passato così tante notti a parlare con lui a telefono, giornate intere ad allenarmi. Però non ho mai avuto il coraggio di sporcarlo con la mia lussuria >. Lasciò cadere il cuscino ed espirò pesantemente.

La figura di Yamamoto, con un sorriso agrodolce sul volto, era nitida nella mente di Genkishi, a cui sembrava di poterla vedere. Si portò una mano ai glutei e si penetrò, con un lungo gemito. Muovendo rapidamente le dita affusolate, i suoi piccoli calli da spadaccino andavano a sfiorare i suoi punti erogeni.

“P-po…” esalò Genkishi, completamente rosso in volto, con le orecchie in fiamme. Con l’altra mano iniziò a dare sollievo alla propria intimità, muovendo rapidamente la mano sul proprio membro. Continuò a portarsi refrigerio da solo, immaginando Takeshi che si muoveva leggiadro davanti a lui. Chiamandolo e sorridendogli.

Genkishi venne, mentre i sensi di colpa quasi lo soffocavano. Obbligandolo a gorgogliare e serrare gli occhi, colmi di lacrime.


	11. Nella piscina d’acqua calda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: Amarporn: 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, "Non essere giù perchè la tua donna ti ha lasciato: ne troverai un’altra e ti lascerà anche quella. " (C. Bukowski)  
> Song-fic su: Cesare Cremonini - Latin Lover; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiebT6Kl9xw.

Nella piscina d’acqua calda

«Non puoi davvero dispiacerti del fatto che ti abbia lasciato. Le hai regalato un rubino chiamandolo ‘carbuncolo’» disse Takeshi, sedendosi accanto ad Hayato. Entrambi erano immersi in una vasca colma di acqua calda, da cui si alzava del fumo.

Gokudera sbuffò e gli diede una gomitata, aveva il viso arrossato e in parte coperto dai corti capelli argentei. «Potresti anche consolarmi. Non tutti possono essere dei latin lover come te» si lamentò.

gli posò la testa sulla spalla e socchiuse gli occhi, rispondendogli: «Neh, vuoi una frase consolatoria?

Eccola: «Non essere giù perché la tua donna ti ha lasciato: ne troverai un’altra e ti lascerà anche quella»».

Hayato lo schizzò, sbuffando. Takeshi ridacchiò e lo schizzò a sua volta, nuotò tutt’intorno e scosse il capo, facendo gocciolare i capelli mori. «Si può sapere perché ridi?» borbottò Gokudera e l’altro gli rispose: «Rido perché tu mi chiami latin lover e io non sono fidanzato con nessuno da mesi, ormai»,

Gokudera nuotò verso di lui e lo guardò in viso, mormorando: «Strano, avevi sempre un gran successo. Tutti ti adorano, o ti amano o vorrebbero essere te». «Io sono innamorato seriamente di una persona. Ero a una festa quando lo vidi ballare e divertirsi, lì ho capito che non avrei mai potuto amare una ragazza» rispose Takeshi.

Hayato si mordicchiò il labbro pallido, arrossandolo. «Seriamente? Mi sembravi il tipo di persona che gioca col cuore delle ragazze. Anzi, mi sorprende che piacciano i ragazzi anche a te».

Takeshi si passò una mano tra i capelli mori e scrollò le spalle, rispondendo: «Lui è un piccolo miracolo. Ci si deve innamorare di lui per forza». Gokudera sospirò, pensando: "Da quando il Decimo si è sposato, ho cercato di fidanzarmi con una ragazza per dimenticarlo. Speravo di negare la mia natura, non volevo un altro ragazzo se non poteva essere lui. Io l’ho perso il mio miracolo, non sono Kyoko".

Takeshi nuotò fino a lui e gli fece alzare la testa, Hayato s’irrigidì arrossendo, mentre i suoi occhi si specchiavano in quelli dell’altro.

«Devi smettere di pensare al passato. Gli amori che abbiamo provato non devono influenzare il nostro futuro. Io adoro il boss, ma non ha capito niente, per quanto mi riguarda ha fatto un errore a non amarti» gli disse, Gokudera lo spintonò via ribattendo: «Non parlare così del Decimo, lui non sbaglia mai».

«Io non ti avrei allontanato. Il mio piccolo miracolo sei tu» gemette Takeshi, Gokudera si massaggiò le spalle con aria imbarazzata. «Tu sei un bel ragazzo, sei l’idolo delle folle. Cosa diamine ci vedi in un fallito come me?» gemette. Takeshi gli accarezzò il viso, rispondendo: «Tu sei l’unico che ha visto il vero me dietro la facciata. Tu lo sai bene che non sono un latin lover perché non ho mai voluto niente per me, neanche l’amore. Io ho sempre voluto donare tutto a te: la cosa più preziosa della mia vita».

Hayato gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, pensando: "Avevo qualcosa di così meraviglioso a portata di mano e lo stavo perdendo. Non voglio fare a lui quello che il Decimo ha fatto a me. Si merita il meglio, mi ha sempre protetto e avvolto con le sue premure. Mi fa sentire speciale". «Mnh. Sono stanco di essere scaricato dalle ragazze. Possiamo metterci insieme se ti va. I-insomma, non sono tanto bravo a dirlo, ma… Se vuoi puoi baciarmi adesso» balbettò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, rispondendo: «Penso di fare di meglio». Gokudera lo guardò confuso inabissarsi e strillò, quando l’altro gli abbassò i pantaloncini del costume, Takeshi iniziò a leccarlo tra i glutei, trattenendo il fiato.

«Pervertito!» strillò Gokudera. Takeshi lo spinse contro il bordo della piscina, facendovelo aderire, continuando a muovere agilmente la lingua, sentiva il sapore del cloro misto a una sensazione salata.

Hayato si abbandonò, ansimando per il piacere che l’altro gli procurava, serrò i pugni, mentre sentiva i piedi formicolare leggermente. "Non avevo dubbi che ci sapesse fare, questo dannato maniaco del baseball. Non ho mai provato un appagamento simile. Si prende cura di me e di me soltanto, per lui sono davvero importante", sentì gli occhi pizzicare. "Non lo sono mai stato neanche per mio padre e ho permesso che il Nono allontanasse il Decimo da me. L’errore è stato mio. Non ho lottato per lui, ho lasciato che la mafia lo cambiasse.

Chissà se mi merito davvero una seconda occasione".

Takeshi promise: "Riuscirò a farti capire quanto sei speciale e quanto ti meriti", sentì l’urlo di piacere dell’altro ovattato sott’acqua e riemerse per riprendere fiato.


	12. Come diceva il Nono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic: Tiziano Ferro - Mia Nonna; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvKnQcf6Sxk  
> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Xanxus/Yamamoto Takeshi Non riusciva a trattarlo come gli altri  
> Dub-con; age-gap

Come diceva il Nono

Le pareti erano tappezzate da carta da parati rosso cardinale su cui risaltava il grande lampadario in oro e cristalli.

Takeshi era seduto su un letto a baldacchino, dai tendaggi verdi e viola. Guardava Xanxus camminare avanti e indietro, digrignando i denti.

«Non mi dice mai cosa vuole. Sembra che tutto gli sia dovuto. Non fa altro che urlare, come una pettegola!» ruggì il boss dei Varia. La sua ombra veniva proiettata sui giganteschi quadri appesi alle pareti, rappresentavano dei paesaggi dipinti con accuratezza.

"Sembra che il mio cuore abbia una calamita adatta ad attirare chi non si riesce a fidare di me" pensò il mafioso.

Takeshi si mordicchiò un labbro e notò che Xanxus si stava slacciando la cravatta e la camicia. "Non posso credere che mi abbia invitato solo per lamentarsi. Di sicuro non ha ancora parlato del Boss e, per una volta, ne sono felice. Tutta questa furia è pericolosa in un possessore di fiamme dell’ira" rifletté.

«Aveva ragione il Nono» ringhiò Xanxus. Takeshi sussurrò: «Ora non esageriamo».

«Merda, non sopporto più la feccia là fuori. Per quanto io ci provi, non mi capiscono mai. Se pensano che non faccio altro che commettere errori, perché mi seguono?!

Come cazzo dovevo fare il Decimo se nessuno di loro capisce mai niente?!» ululò Xanxus. Frantumò un’urna di ceramica posata sul ripiano di marmo dell’immenso caminetto.

Yamamoto disse gentilmente: «Potresti calmarti? Non ho capito cosa può essere successo di così terribile da farti essere così su di giri». "Che io sappia i Varia non si sono detti d’accordo con l’incoronare Sawada Decimo boss dei Vongola e altri motivi per una simile arrabbiatura non mi sovvengono" meditò.

«Hanno consumato gli ultimi residui di calma!» gridò Xanxus. Afferrò una sedia dallo schienale laccato in oro e la frantumò sul pavimento in marmo intarsiato. Sbraitò: «Ormai si è bruciata tutta la mia buona volontà!». Annientò una cassapanca in ciliegio, riversando il contenuto dei cassetti in giro. «Testa di cazzo! Non fa altro che scatenare la mia gelosia».

Takeshi pensò: "Ora almeno posso limitare il centro del suo malcontento sulla figura di Squalo".

Xanxus si sfilò le scarpe e continuò a marciare furiosamente in tondo con solo i calzini.

«Non fa altro che lamentarsi! Per lui ogni cosa che faccio è sempre un errore».

Takeshi fece una smorfia perplessa. "O forse no. Non sono del tutto sicuro parli di sensei. Certo, si lamenta davvero taaaanto, ma mai sul serio. Morirebbe per lui e questo lo sanno tutti" considerò. Avvampò, notando che Xanxus si stava sfilando i pantaloni. "Deve essere davvero accaldato se fa lo spogliarello. Probabilmente a causa delle fiamme furiose che divampano in lui".

«Xanxus…» bisbigliò. L’altro si voltò di scatto, gli occhi rossi fiammeggianti incastonati in un viso stravolto dalla furia, su cui erano comparse le cicatrici.

"Certo che chi subisce quello sguardo, sapendo che è rivolto a lui, deve pentirsi parecchio di qualsiasi scelta lo abbia portato a trovarselo davanti" rifletté Takeshi. «Si può sapere cosa ti ha detto essere un errore per farti esplodere?».

Xanxus scrollò le spalle e tornò a marciare. «Il primo posto nel mio cuore va a lui, ma vorrebbe ci fosse sempre e solo lui» borbottò, gesticolando con le braccia. «C’è un altro, adesso, che non posso fare a meno di trattare diversamente dagli altri».

Takeshi accarezzò uno dei cuscini di lino bianco, era decorato con il simbolo dei Vongola ed una grande corona. «Non lo pensi davvero. Sei tu che vuoi metterlo al primo posto» gli disse.

«Sono stanco del suo pretendere sempre troppo» ribatté Xanxus, i suoi denti candidi ben visibili. «Sono stanco che usi te per dire quello che vorrebbe dire lui». Fiammelle si alzavano dalle sue dita, sfrigolando. «Sono stanco che non capisca quanto vali».

Le iridi di Takeshi persero colore, il ragazzino farfugliò: «A-aspetta… Non avrete litigato a causa mia?».

Xanxus lo raggiunse con una falcata. «Se voglio stare con te, ho tutto il diritto di farlo» sussurrò roco.

Takeshi scivolò all’indietro, esalando: «Xanxus, senti, ragioniamo». Sentì l’altro rispondergli: «Non sono tipo da ragionare», gli sfilò le scarpe con malagrazia.

Xanxus lo afferrò per il mento e lo baciò, Takeshi serrò gli occhi sentendo gli assalti della lingua dell’altro infrangersi sulla sua bocca, superando le sue labbra. Respirò dalle narici, ma la lingua del più grande riuscì a forzarlo, invadendolo, sottomettendo la sua lingua alla propria.

Takeshi mugolò di piacere, si costrinse ad afferrarlo per le spalle e a spingere, Xanxus era irremovibile. Si staccò lui, facendogli riprendere fiato.

«Il buono è buono, ma il meglio è meglio e il meglio sei tu. Perché devo cercare di afferrare la neve fuori dal finestrino del mio treno, quando posso continuare il viaggio ed ottenere te?» lo interrogò, spalancandogli le gambe con un movimento secco.

"Non riesco a mettere ordine nei miei pensieri. Da una parte tutto questo è un sogno. Chi non desidererebbe l’uomo più forte e sexy del pianeta? Poi non mi dispiace affatto questa sua vena violenta.

Penso sia un retaggio che viene da mio padre" pensò Yamamoto.

Xanxus lo bloccò sul letto e si mise sopra di lui, sovrastandolo, spogliando entrambi con movimenti secchi. La pioggia pensò: "Però dall’altro mi sento in colpa. Sensei vive per lui, se mi metto in mezzo lo distruggerò completamente".

Xanxus lo liberò dell’intimo ed iniziò a sfregargli il membro con una mano, con movimenti vigorosi. Pensava: "Approfittare dei miei punti deboli funziona fino ad un certo punto. Alla fine anche il più fedele se ne va e trova il giusto approdo altrove. Takeshi c’è stato, tu no, spazzatura".

«Vuoi me o vuoi solo ingelosire Squalo?» biascicò Yamamoto con la bocca secca e la gola in fiamme.

Xanxus gli morse un labbro e lo succhiò, con una mano continuava a sfregargli l’intimità per eccitarla, con l’altra gli graffiò il fianco. Ruggì: «Voglio te». Sentì Takeshi boccheggiare: «N-non sembri tu…».

«Sono stanco. Sei l’unico a sapere quanto valgo» gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Takeshi rabbrividì, spasimi lo fecero strusciare sul letto, vampate di calore si alzavano dal suo bassoventre e l’eccitazione gli arrosava le gote. «Tu sei un uomo fiero e forte, ma…».

Xanxus gli tappò la bocca con la propria, iniziando a prepararlo.

"Mi fa perdere la testa, è perfetto. Sta girando tutto intorno a me, ma il mio istinto non sbaglia. Non penso sia la cosa giusta" pensò Takeshi, cercò di raggiungerlo con un calcio, ma l’altro entrò in lui con un’unica spinta fluida, Takeshi si lasciò andare ad un lungo gemito, mentre l’altro lo afferrava per i fianchi. Yamamoto lo morse a sangue, l’altro si muoveva dentro di lui con delle spinte vigorose, cercando gli approdi più sensibili.

"Se Squalo entra adesso, finirà molto male. Tutto questo è colpa mia. Se si sfida la sorte, si perde" si rimproverò Takeshi. Raggiunse l’apice del piacere e si arcuò, andandogli incontro col bacino, gridò e venne, serrando gli occhi.


	13. You touch my ‘tralala’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest. AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, crossdressing

You touch my ‘tralala’

L’ambiente brillava di una luce violetta prodotta dalle fiamme delle candele, la luce della luna nuova riusciva a filtrare a malapena dalle alte finestre.

Hayato si raddrizzò la rosa color carne che portava tra i corti capelli argentei, era del medesimo colore del vestito. Udì dei passi, resi ovattati dall’ampio tappeto che copriva il pavimento: rosso con le bordature dorate. Gokudera girò su se stesso, facendone gonfiare la gonna del suo abito lungo.

«Non penso proprio che non si renderanno conto che sono un maschio. Tu saresti stato perfetto, riesci a sembrare tutto quello che vuoi» disse. Aveva le guance truccate e un rossetto chiaro sulle labbra, a fatica a causa delle unghie finte rifece il nodo alla cravatta di Yamamoto.

Takeshi gli ricordò: «Siamo sempre in tempo a scambiarci», ticchettandosi le labbra con la rosa rossa che teneva tra le mani.

Hayato negò col capo, ricordandogli: «No. Solo fingendoti un boss mafioso potrai rimanere da solo con il target».

Dal lato delle finestre c’erano delle tetre armature, dall’altra parte delle porte, ad intervalli regolari c’erano dei muri davanti a cui si trovavano delle sedie antiche.

Il tetto sopra di loro era a cassettoni e vi erano raffigurati i numeri dei Boss dei Vongola passati.

Takeshi accarezzò la spalla nuda di Gokudera e avvicinò il viso al suo, sussurrando: «Sai che vestito così mi fai eccitare?».

Gokudera si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue labbra e, osservando nella sua interezza, ammise: «Anche tu sei molto sensuale, ma non avremo tempo alla festa per corteggiarci». Takeshi gli accarezzò il viso e propose: «Potremmo approfittarne ora», guardandolo arrossire.

Hayato, distogliendo lo sguardo, concedette: «Sì, ma una cosa veloce. Ti ricordo che il tempo stringe».

Takeshi gli sollevò la gonna con una mano e con l’altra gli abbassò gli slip rosa tenue, decorati con dei fiocchetti. «Lo sai che so essere rapidissimo» gli ricordò, pensando: "Giuro che se qualcuno importunerà ‘la mia ragazza’, si ritroverà morto così velocemente da non sapere cosa lo ha ucciso".

Hayato si aggrappò alle spalle di Takeshi, che indossava un completo scuro. Si accorse dal colletto che indossava la propria camicia rossa e ghignò, pensando: "Ha ragione, il crossdressing è eccitante. Dovremmo farlo anche per fatti nostri". Si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito e sporse il bacino in fuori, quando le labbra dell’altro avvolsero la sua intimità. "Anche se non penso che mi starebbero bene cappellino e mazza da baseball, mi ricorderebbero troppo gli esercizi del liceo, non ho dubbi che il blu possa donarmi".

La lingua di Takeshi lavorava celermente, inumidendo ogni centimetro dell’eccitazione del compagno.

"Ha un sapore divino" pensò Yamamoto.

La stoffa del vestito di Gokudera era sottile, oltre che morbida, i suoi capezzoli eccitati erano ben visibili.

Takeshi non gli lasciò un attimo di tregua, premendosi la sua virilità dentro la bocca fino alla gola, stuzzicandone più superficie possibile.

Gokudera si arcuò all’indietro, venendo e la Pioggia deglutì rumorosamente.

"Non avrei potuto avere un compagno migliore per questa missione, è stato fantastico e la notte è appena iniziata" ammise a se stesso.


	14. Il diario di Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN:4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, diario segreto

Il diario di Skull

Takeshi schioccò la lingua sul palato e scosse il capo, borbottando: «Lo sai che non è una cosa carina da fare? Nei diari si scrivono i propri segreti».

Hayato, sfogliando il vecchio diario dalle pagine ingiallite, chiese: «Hai un diario segreto?». Sentendosi rispondere: «No», ridacchiò. «Lo sapevo, è una cosa da ragazze. Noi uomini abbiamo più delle agende» aggiunse.

«Non fare il sessista. Ti ricordo che Skull è un uomo» lo richiamò Takeshi. Fuori dalla finestra, nascosta da delle tendine, s’intravedeva il villaggio.

La risposta di Gokudera fu: «Se leggessi questo diario cambieresti idea. Mi sembra di leggere le memorie di Kyoko».

«Ti posso assicurare che lei è molto meno femminile» ammise Yamamoto, passando davanti alla finestra della camera attraverso cui entrava in parte la luce del tramonto. Si sedette sul letto ad una piazza accanto ad Hayato e serrò le gambe, chinando il capo. "Anche se trovo questo piccolo furto eccitante. Non mi aiuta, visto quanti pensieri poco casti mi fa venire in mente questo posto".

Fisso i piatti di ceramica appesi alle pareti ed un pesante specchio. «Questa sembra proprio la casa di una nonna» borbottò. "Posso riconoscere il profumo che usa Skull e si fondo con l’odore di Hayato, dandomi alla testa".

Gokudera si lamentò: «I nonni sono meno antichi di quello che c’è scritto qui dentro», all’interno delle pagine del diario c’erano dei fiori appassiti, foglietti, da metà in poi ritagli di giornale e solo verso la fine delle fotografie.

«Trovato niente di utile?» domandò Yamamoto. Gokudera ammise: «No, purtroppo».

«Fammi sentire qualcosa» lo spronò Yamamoto.

Hayato recitò: «Un terror panico mi attanagliò. Questo povero agnello mandato al sacrificio chiedeva solo…». Sentì Takeshi sbuffare. «Certo che passa dal parlare come se fosse nel medioevo a un linguaggio scurrile fin troppo moderno, con modi di dire dei bambini d’oggi, neanche di noi ragazzi» gli disse.

«Nonna è fatta così» fu lapidario Yamamoto, massaggiandosi il collo.

Gokudera guardò le annotazioni in corsivo di alcune canzoni. «Bah. Pensavo che sarebbe stato divertente visto che era un diario, ma lo trovo solo un po’ inquietante» borbottò, osservando delle miniature disegnate a mano.

«Dici?» domandò Takeshi. Su un tavolinetto c’era il necessario per fare dei colori per dipingere fatti in casa, tutto in vetro. «Già» disse Hayato e ne seguì lo sguardo, notando alcune tele in parte dipinte appoggiate al muro. Yamamoto domandò: «Beh. Cos’altro vorresti fare, allora?».

«Prima di tutto posiamo il diario e poi possiamo approfittare di questo letto. Sembra quello di una favola disse Hayato. Takeshi sgranò gli occhi e Hayato lo afferrò per le spalle, spingendolo in modo che si stendesse sotto di lui. «In quel diario c’erano parecchie nozioni interessanti, peccato che fosse tutto un po’ troppo poetizzato e censurato» aggiunse Gokudera.

«Andata. Anche io voglio usare questo letto e non certo per dormirci» disse Yamamoto. Gokudera lo vide slacciargli i pantaloni e deglutì, arrossendo.

Avevano posato il diario sul comodino.

Takeshi pensò: "Questa stanza deve averne viste parecchie, ma quel diario anche di più". Hayato si stava spogliando e Takeshi lo aiutò a togliersi l’intimò, Gokudera ricambiò il favore finché non rimasero entrambi ignudi.

Hayato sussultò, sentendo il più grande afferrargli il membro, massaggiandoglielo con movimenti circolari, muovendo le dita con attenzione. Takeshi lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo obbligò ad abbassarsi, Hayato piegò le ginocchia ed iniziò a prepararsi.

Takeshi entrò dentro di lui e lo abbracciò stretto, continuando a temere i piedi premuti contro le lenzuola.

Hayato e Takeshi si muovevano assecondando l’uno le spinte dell’altro, i loro corpi intrecciai. Dondolavano, mentre Takeshi si muoveva lento, cercando di essere delicato, accarezzandolo con gentilezza. Hayato si teneva aggrappato a lui.

«Hay-chan» sussurrò Yamamoto, Gokudera, ansimando, gli posò una serie di baci sulla testa, tra i capelli

«Ti a-amo…» biascicò Gokudera.

Fuori dalla finestra la luce venne meno e, mentre calava la notte, si sentivano le serrande dei negozi del paese che venivano calate e le luci dei lampioni sostituire quelle naturali.


	15. Serata bollente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, doccia

Serata bollente

Hayato era intento a ripetere i suoi appunti di letteratura giapponese. Guardava Takeshi camminare in giro per la sua camera con espressione seccata, pensando: "Così finirà per distrarmi! Non tutti possono essere dei geni come lui! L’ha già imparata direttamente in classe, a memoria, mentre il professore ancora spiegava". Ticchettò con i piedi nudi sul pavimento, dove c’era un tappeto che raffigurava Sawada. Diversi oggetti raffiguranti Tsunayoshi erano disseminati nel suo appartamento. "Domani il Decimo sarà sicuramente impreparato. Se andrò volontario al posto suo, mi considererà sicuramente un eroe e conquisterò il suo cuore. Non posso farmi sfuggire quest’occasione per colpa del manico del baseball!". Chiuse il quaderno di scatto ed innervosito si alzò in piedi. Notò che Takeshi si stava spogliando, facendo finta di avere caldo e avvampò, lo lasciò andando in bagno. Si chiuse dentro e aprì l’acqua, lasciandola tiepida e sospirò, mettendosi sotto il getto con gli occhi chiusi.

Rimase immobile, ascoltando il proprio respiro e l’acqua fino a che non si udirono dei passi. Si voltò, vedendo Takeshi aprire la paratia di plastica della doccia, entrando a sua volta completamente ignudo.

«Hai proprio l’intenzione di farmi saltare i nervi, questa sera» ringhiò Hayato, arrossendo vistosamente

Yamamoto ridacchiò: «Eheh, non potevo perdermi quest’occasione». Gli accarezzò l’intimità, stuzzicandone la fessura sull’apice col pollice, sentì una goccia, più vischiosa delle altre al tocco, e la guardò cadere giù, ghignando. L’acqua della doccia investiva in maniera più marcata la Pioggia rispetto a quanto facesse con la Tempesta.

Hayato si lasciò sfuggire un gemito imbarazzato e sentì l’altro ridacchiare più forte.

Takeshi s’inginocchiò davanti all’altro ragazzo. Gli morse l’interno coscia e lo succhiò rumorosamente, l’acqua continuava a colpirgli la schiena. I capelli mori gli nascondevano completamente il viso, aderendogli alla pelle, mentre delle bollicine d’acqua si creavano nelle sue narici mentre cercava di respirare. La pelle pallida di Hayato si era arrossata lì dove la sua bocca si era accanita. Si staccò e risalì, prendendogli il membro bagnato in bocca, trovandolo già eccitato. Iniziò a succhiare, muovendo gli occhi sotto le palpebre abbassate.

Gokudera si premette una mano sulla bocca, tentò di appoggiarsi al muro della doccia dietro di sé, ma trovò i pomelli di metallo e si appoggiò a quello di fianco con una spalla. Mosse il bacino avanti e indietro, permettendo a Yamamoto di farlo finire più in profondità.

Takeshi si aggrappò alle gambe di Hayato, che tremava di piacere. Le vampate di calore contrastavano con l’acqua tiepida che gli picchiettava le spalle e scivolava lungo il suo corpo. Sentì l’amante stringergli i corti capelli mori, tirandolo in avanti. «Smettila di giocare» disse Gokudera, la voce resa roca dal desiderio. Takeshi gli avvolse il membro con le labbra, spingendolo in fondo fino alla sua gola, stuzzicandogli la parte finale con la lingua. Gokudera arcuò la schiena e venne con un gemito prolungato, lasciando che l’acqua gli finisse in parte in bocca.


End file.
